


Walks Help

by CowboyBoyfriend



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hes's coping!, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other, Recovering Alcoholic, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboyBoyfriend/pseuds/CowboyBoyfriend
Summary: Connor gets a call from Hank and although he's worried about his prior drinking habits, Hank is coping.





	Walks Help

Connor had been hanging out with the Jericrew when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He decided to reroute the call to his mind when he saw it was Hank, because it was most likely private and Hank never called him. It was usually Connor who started them. When he picked up he had no presumptions over what was about to happen. He answered with his inner voice.

"Hello? Hank, why'd you call."

"Just needed someone to uh... to talk to."

He sounded... like he'd been drinking. Kinda slow and not as much punch to his words, but Connor didn't want to assume-

"I had a coupl'a drinks."

Ah.

"Are you okay? Wait." The sound of what seemed like a car passing by on Hank's end, "Are you outside?!"

"Yeah, but I'm fine."

"Hank, wh-"

"Connor, you okay?" North put a hand on his shoulder and Connor whipped his face up, realising he had been silent for a while.

"Um... yeah. It's Hank, I gotta take this, sorry everyone." Connor mumbled, feeling as though the guilt in him was so tangible it was filling the air.

"It's fine! Just talk to him and come back whenever Con." Markus nodded at Connor and the others nodded too, regarding him with smiles all around.

"Thanks guys," Thankfully they were quite possibly the most understanding androids... no. People he'd ever met.

Connor walked his way out of the room and into a vacant room, somewhere in New Jericho. The place had many since the church was renewed as a sacred site for androids to go to when lost. Usually the jericrew worked from there if they weren't at the CyberLife HQ.

Once Connor was in a vacant room he settled down on a sofa and fiddled with his hands.

"Hank?"

"Yeah? Sorry kid. You should really be with your friends."

"It's okay..." Connor held back a sigh, not wanting Hank to hear it, "why are you outside?"

"Felt like a better reason than staying inside."

"I... I thought you said you weren't a danger to yourself anymore."

"Yeah. Well, sometimes ya slip... I didn't want to slip."

Connor's LED had cycled red only briefly, relieved that Hank was technically okay. But still, alone, outside and at the very least tipsy, was not making Connor feel comfortable about his situation.

"How long have you been outside?"

"You're not at work Connor, there's no need t' interrogate me."

"Apologies, I'm just worried for your safety."

"I'm fine. I'm goin t' Q•Mart."

"That's a forty minute walk!!" Connor accidentally blurted out.

"I know. I'm almost there too."

Connor felt his heart fall. He's by himself and he should be there to keep him company.

"You'd better not!"

"Huh?"

"You said that you should be with me, but if you do that I will not be okay with that." Connor had meant for that thought to be heard but his concern for Hank distracted him. "You wanted to spend the day with your friends, and I'm not gonna overstay my welcome here. I just wanted to talk for a bit."

"But-"

"No buts. Now whaddaya want from the store?"

Connor really did sigh this time, "Could you get those juice packs I like."

"Yeah." Hank chuckled, "Your lil sippy drink."

"Please Hank." Connor felt his cheeks burn.

"I'm teasing with ya. Now go back to yer friends. I'll be okay. I'll text you when I'm home."

"Okay Hank."

Connor didn't hang up, instead for the long wait for Hank to eventually press the hang up button.

"Hey Con'"

"Yes Hank?"

There was a pause.

"Love ya kid."

Connor felt something in his chest swell. He almost couldn't respond but his brain caught up with him quickly enough.

"You too! I love you too Hank!"

"Cool. Good. Okay now I'm actually goin' See you when I see you Con."

Hang up tone.

Connor held his cheeks and smiled. It felt good to be loved, no less loved by the person who helped him grow into the person he was becoming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hank is a recovering alcoholic and he's trying his best to get better.
> 
> Though I've written and tagged this as a father-son relationship it can be interpreted either way i think.


End file.
